


Thank You Jack (Alternative Ending)

by LarysaRoswell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Car Impala (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Saved from the Empty (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Can't Say "I Love You", Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Emotional Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Jack Kline as God, Kisses, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Canon, Season 15, Supernatural ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarysaRoswell/pseuds/LarysaRoswell
Summary: Dean can't stand the fact he lost Castiel because of the Empty. After his death, Dean tries to keep hunting, but Sam begins to slowly quit the hunt for a new life with Eileen. Dean decides to go hunting vampires to clear his mind and forget his pain when, on the way back home, he sees Castiel on the roadside. Is Cass really there or is it a hallucination?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Thank You Jack (Alternative Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :D  
> First of all, I have to say that I am french and am translating my stories on my own, so I'm sorry if it seems weird to read or if there'll be mistakes !
> 
> I wanted to write an alternate ending of Supernatural because, well, after discovering Destiel was canon and that Castiel won't come back from the Empty, I just couldn't let things stay this way. So I wrote my own version and wanted to share it with you! Because we all deserve to see Dean and Cass in love and in a happy ending!  
> I have to tell you too that I wrote this OS before watching the S15 - E20 Finale from Supernatural! (And I'm not Okay with the ending, it still hurts ugh!)  
> So when I wrote this, Dean is alive, Jack brought back the Alternates People (like Bobby, Charlie, etc.) in the actual world when he became New God. And Sam is in a relationship with Eileen (as she also came back like the others).
> 
> I really hope you'll like this!  
> This was for my own peace of mind in the first place, but maybe it'll ease your pain too :')
> 
> I'll maybe write some other OS about this alternate ending (maybe more of destiel, fluff, and smut ?) I still don't know but I'm thinking about it ;)  
> Please enjoy ! And don't forget your kudos and comments ! <3

It had been two days since Dean had been gone, and today he was back on the road back to Lebanon, to the Men of Letters Bunker.

Sam had gone to spend the weekend with Eileen, and Dean had preferred to stay alone to clear his head with these Christmas dumb movies playing on TV. Despite the dubious plots, and the overly predictable and stupid characters, one subject was always recurring: family. And the more Dean watched these sucking movies, the harder it was to put up with them.

He no longer had a family. His father was dead, his mother too, Sam was starting to quit hunting to lead a little life alongside Eileen, Jack… Dean sighed. Jack was still there, in a way… but he was clearly not there physically, and he never will be again, as he had made it clear. Rowena had become Queen of Hell, Bobby had completely lost it after learning he had been annihilated by Chuck and brought back by Jack, Charlie had decided to isolate herself with her girlfriend on top of a mountain, and Castiel …

It was then when his thoughts had grown too vaguely, that he decided the only way to clear his mind was to hunt. He'd found a vampire's nest two days away, and that was perfect, a weekend was just two days. He didn't need to tell Sam because Dean will obviously be home before him. Then, he didn't want to waste his time with Eileen. Dean clearly couldn't have lived without his brother all these years if he hadn't gone looking for him in 2005 to find their father, but today, in no way wanted he to bring Sam back into the hunt as he began to have a life, a real one with Eileen. He didn't want to start over. He had to protect his baby brother.

Dean had therefore jumped into Baby and had driven the road to the vampire's nest. After everything that had happened with Chuck and Billie, clearly, it wasn't stupid vampires that were going to scare him. There were always risks, sure, but Dean didn't care now.

Sam had taken another chance, Jack had become God, and Cass… Cass was no longer there. Dean couldn't move forward. He was stuck on his face, his tears and his smile, his voice, his words, _these_ words ... He had been so ... overwhelmed, he hadn't understood what was going on. He couldn't process all at once, between Billie, Chuck, the vanishing people and… he hadn't reacted. Damn it, what an idiot! He hadn't reacted when he ..!

He hadn't been able to get rid of his jacket. He hadn't even tried, actually. He had refused to wash it, to remove his bloody handprint. It was so… unfair. He blamed himself for not trying to stop it, for not finding other solutions. He had just been paralyzed by the facts. And he had watched him go.

It had all started with that handprint on his shoulder, and it had all been closed the same way. The beginning of a story, and its last word to punctuate its end. It was completely in bad taste, Dean had even wondered if Chuck had written this passage almost poetically, but Chuck wouldn't have been so lenient. However, he could have forced… Castiel says everything he said to him. Dean had convinced himself for weeks to try and ease the pain deep inside him, but it didn't change a thing. Whether Castiel said it sincerely or not, or even said nothing at all, that thing deep inside Dean was still there. And even after Chuck’s dedivination, it was still there. It was real, powerful, and painful.

And everything else was way too real for his liking. He just hoped to wake up from a terrible nightmare, but his life had always been a nightmare. Dean had risked telling Sam about it, and his brother had smiled sadly, reminding him of what Chuck had said, that the Castiel of this reality had been the only version to rebel against Him and slip away between the lines of his stories. It had been that much harder for Dean to take. It had all been real, and he had lost everything. His best friend, his …

He couldn't bear to lose himself in his thoughts, to be reminded over and over again that he had lost almost everything, that he had lost a big part of himself in losing Cass.

So he had let off steam and emptied his mind by chopping off the heads of those bloodsucking monsters.

Today he was driving quietly down a long, straight road, his fingers tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music on one of his old tapes. This solo escapade had really given him something else to think about, it was mission accomplished. But it was only temporary.

Dean blinked almost painfully when his gaze fell on the person by the side of the road. His eyes followed the person as he continued to drive while frowning, his heart pounding.

It was… impossible. It was a hallucination, as always ..!

But, it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen him by the side of the road. The time he came back from Purgatory when all hope was lost… He…

Dean suddenly hit the brakes, screeching the tires horribly until it came to a stop, having left black marks on the asphalt. He turned in his seat to look out the back window, breathless. He was still there. Dean then hastened to reverse gear and back up at full speed to get back to the man on the side of the road.

Dean hurried out of the car and, without bothering to close the door, he walked around and stood right in front of him.

He was standing there, his cerulean eyes tinted with hope and sadness at the same time. Still his messy dark hair, and that damn beige trench coat he never hoped to see again.

Dean felt his heart, stomach, and throat painfully tighten as he slowly moved closer to him, his eyes tearful. He was afraid it wasn't real. He was afraid ... he would disappear …

" _C-Cass ..?_ "

"Hello, Dean…" Castiel said, smiling tenderly.

" _T_ _-This …_ "

Dean's voice broke at the hearing of his voice. It was him. He didn't think he would hear his anymore, never again. But maybe it wasn't Castiel. After all, Lucifer had fooled him right after-

Dean inhaled deeply, his cheeks wet despite himself. He hadn't realized he had started to cry.

" _Please ... tell me it's really you …_ "

"It's really me Dean…" Castiel took a step towards him. "I… don't really know how or why but… I think… Jack wanted me here…"

Dean closed his eyes, letting the hot tears roll down his cheeks while inhaling hard as he couldn't manage his emotions. He was in pain, sad, angry, relieved, hopeless, and hopeful at the same time. He opened his eyes again when he felt a hand rest on his arm. Castiel was right there, very close. He was real. He was alive. He was touching him.

Dean gripped him tightly against him, squeezing him almost as tight as he could, his head resting in the crook of the brunet's neck, shaken by the tears.

Castiel instantly responded to the hug, grabbing Dean's jacket and letting his tears flow as well as he rested his forehead against the hunter's shoulder. He didn't know why Jack had brought him back from the Empty, but he was there, with Dean, and it was the most generous thing his Son could give him. Freedom, life, happiness.

Dean separated from Castiel to inhale and wipe his eyes. He hated crying but damn it, it clearly wasn't tears of sadness. He gave a fragile smile and Castiel returned it while leaning against the impala, still in the middle of the road. Fortunately, no soul was living in there.

"Cass…" Dean said in a deep voice because of the emotions. "Um… I… I have to ask you a question…"

"Anything you want, Dean…"

"Cass… you… what you said… that… the day when… we… you…" Dean couldn't talk about that moment. He had hardly slept since he hadn't been able to get these images out of his head for weeks. "What you said…" he sunk his forest eyes into Castiel's heaven ones. " Was it true.. ? "

Castiel didn't answer right away. He watched Dean for a long time, looking for anything that might tell him if he was talking about _this_ or what he had thought of the hunter. He was ready to answer for the second option. The first too, but… he had confessed his feelings because that was the time, out of desperation. He was going to die, he had to save Dean, and… he understood… but what exactly did Dean understand? Friends sometimes say this sort of thing to each other, but it clearly wasn't because he liked him. No, it was… much stronger.

Answering “ _Yes that was true_ ” if Dean wasn't on the same page could break their friendship, and Castiel didn't want to lose that. But he couldn't make Dean miserable by lying to him if ever ... it was mutual.

"I thought everything I said that day Dean… That you changed me… That you were always my motivation to save the world, to be better… and that you are the most loving and most caring person that I have ever known…” Castiel repeated, with a few wording.

"And…" Dean stood in front of him, his eyes lowered to his blue Prussian tie. " And the rest.. ? "

Dean looked up at Castiel. The brunet could clearly see that glimmer of hope in that redden gaze. It was then that he knew he had to tell him.

"Yes…" Castiel said, his throat a little tight but an affectionate smile at the corners of his lips. "It was the truth… and I meant it…" He took a deep breath. "But Dean, if you don't, that's okay. All that matters to me is that- "

Dean suddenly grabbed Castiel's face in his hands and crushed his lips to his. Castiel was surprised at first but quickly understood what was going on and responded to the kiss by circling Dean's waist with his arms to hug him.

Their lips snapped up deliciously, pressed against each other with liveliness, and slid together to better meet, mixing their breaths. Castiel had dreamed of a moment like this since he had known Dean, since he had saved him from perdition, since he had been bound to him by the mark on his shoulder. He was gone in peace after confessing his feelings and saving Dean, but never would he have thought that feeling his lips against his would have made him feel salvation.

Dean pressed Castiel a little more against the Impala as he continued to kiss him but ended up breaking the kiss breathlessly, and resting his forehead against his, eyes closed. Castiel kept his eyes open to record every second of that moment in his memory, analyzing every detail of Dean's face against him, focusing on the sensations that this kiss had given him.

"I… I don't know if… I can say it…" Dean began softly, his hands still cupped on the brunet's face. "But… it's there… it's… it's always been there… but I… I didn't understand… and… I only realized because you…"

His face crumpled in sadness and Castiel raised his hands to take Dean's face in his hands as well, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Dean…" the latter opened his eyes and looked at him, his eyes red. "You don't need to tell me…" Castiel smiled tenderly and affectionately. "I know… In your prayer in Purgatory, I understood… but I was afraid I was being biased by… my feelings for you, so I didn't say anything…" He smirked. "I'm here Dean, and I wouldn't go anywhere without you …"

Dean closed his eyes as he felt the tears coming back and grabbed Castiel against him to hug him, his face in the crook of his neck. The brunet responded powerfully to the hug.

"I thought I lost you forever, Cass …"

"I thought I lost you too, Dean…"

They stayed like this for long minutes, enjoying each other's touch and warmth, their hearts beating in unison across their chests, before parting without really letting go.

"I…" Dean started. "I was about to go back to the Bunker ... you …"

"Absolutely" Castiel cut him off, smiling. "I'm going home with you …"

"Home…" Dean smiles before leaning in again to kiss him gently again, with the tips of his lips. "If you're with me, that's the most important thing …"

Castiel smiled sincerely before sealing his lips against Dean's again, his hands still cupped across his face. Dean replied without hesitation. He couldn't get enough of his lips, he never thought it was so nice to kiss them, or that he would just kiss Castiel one day. Dean was already addicted to his lips, and he wondered how he could not have kissed them even once in all these years. He couldn't live without them now.

Castiel gently broke the kiss to catch his breath and Dean looked at him. A look of concern was clearly visible on the brunet's face, and Dean frowned.

"Is everything okay, Cass ..?"

The brunet took a deep breath as if to give himself courage. Dean watched him closely, seeing very well that he was worried about something. Did Dean do something wrong? Had he gone too fast ..?

"Dean, I…" Castiel swallows hard, avoiding Dean's gaze. "I need to tell you something... "

"You can tell me anything, Cass. What is happening? "

Castiel gently shook his head, looking at the floor, his lips in a lined smile. Dean felt a touch of anguish twist his stomach, and he gently grabbed the brunet's chin to lift his face. Their eyes met, and Castiel seemed to be afraid of something.

“Castiel. "

"I…" He breathed in. "I'm no longer an angel, Dean …"

Dean, who was frowning in concern, raised his eyebrows in surprise while taking a deep breath. He hadn't expected this. He had to admit it, he had expected worse, actually.

" What does that mean? "

"I no longer have my Grace ... I no longer have powers, I no longer hear angels, I …"

"... Are you human ..? "

Castiel nodded slowly despite Dean's fingers still under his chin to maintain eye contact. He was afraid Dean would reject him in any way now that he was ordinary, just human.

" Yes...I am…"

"Are ... are you in danger? Do we need to find a way to get your Grace back or- "

"No, Dean, it's…" Dean let go of his face slowly but they still looked at each other. "That was the condition for coming back here. Let go of my angelic nature… to…” He gave a small, emotional smile. "To stay with you ... and leave with you…at the very end..."

Dean’s mouth gapped a bit in surprise, his breath momentarily cut off.

"Jack… seemed to know our… _things..._ to let me come back here at the cost of losing my nature… I guess… he didn't want you to be alone or… I don't know," Castiel said, shaking his head. " But I'm here... "

"And I'm glad you are."

Dean picked up Castiel in his arms, hugging him tightly, his eyes riveted over his shoulder for a few seconds before lifting them gently to the sky, which was starting to turn orange with the setting sun.

He tightened his embrace by burying his face in Castiel's neck, took a deep breath, and pulled himself from him.

"Are we going home?" He asked.

" Yes please, "

Dean opened the front passenger door to invite the brunet to enter the car. The latter smirked, stole a quick kiss on the hunter's cheek before stepping in to sit down. Dean couldn't help but smile. It was one of those rare smiles that were genuine and sincere.

With the door closed, he walked around the Impala and stopped at the door, which was still wide open. He looked up at the sky again for a few seconds and smiled.

" _Thank_ _you,_ _Jack …_ "

Then got in the car before slamming the door to resume the drive under the sunset, in the direction of Lebanon.

During the ride, Dean couldn't help but glance at Castiel. He couldn't believe he was there. Even though he was human, he didn't care. He will have a lot to discover or rediscover.

Now that Castiel was here, he won't leave him. He didn't want to spend a single second without him.

" Why are you smiling? Castiel asked on the ride.

" You know why..." Dean smiled and giving him a look. "Oh, by the way, we have a dog now ..! "

" A dog.. ??" Castiel replied enthusiastically.

"Yep, you'll love him ..! "

And the Impala sped off under the sunset, towards new horizons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me for my works, you just can buy me a coffee on ko-fi ! With the user name "settgrym" ;)


End file.
